Always and Forever
by Emina Enjeru
Summary: Rei is a tiger youkai and Kai is an onmyouji. It all worked out well until Rei's youkai blood took control over him. Oneshot of KxR.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade.**

**Okay, this is a sad fan fic I came up in the middle of the night. Lol. Hope you enjoy (even though it's kinda tragic and sad)**

**

* * *

**

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

**Kai's POV**

It's been three years.

We've lived under the same roof for three years.

We trained together for three years.

I've loved him for three years…

* * *

"Kai, stop it!" I hear Tyson yell behind me

"Please stop it Kai, you're hurting Rei!" cried Max. I hear them banging their fists on the glass barrier I created around them so they won't interfere.

"Please Kai" I hear Mariah cry. She fell on her knees. Tears flowed like a gush of river down her eyes. Her cheeks were all red and I could sense her body shiver. Lee walked behind her and embraced her as tight as he could. I turned to see them. I saw pain. Suffering. Anguish. Regret. Everyone was inside the barrier trying with all their might to break free from it. They'll fail. Nobody can break through my barrier. Nobody…even Rei. A bolt of lightning struck me. It was painful but I didn't flinch. I look back in front of me. I see him.

Rei.

He was transforming.

_Promise me._

His fangs grew larger. His nails became sharper, longer, and pointier.

_Swear to me._

The white band that tied his hair together was torn to pieces and his raven hair let loose behind him. Slowly, charcoal became pure silver. His golden eyes became redder than my crimson eyes. Like pure blood.

_You'll kill me._

His words echo in every corner of my mind.

Why? Why did this have to happen? We were together for so long. I was always with him. But then, why? I thought I knew him, but I was wrong. Rei was a tiger youkai (demon). I was an onmyouji. I love him. And even though we come from two opposite sides of the world, we love each other. It was doing alright. We were happy. Until this day came.

* * *

*Flashback*

It was the night of a full moon. I slept beside Rei. He was snuggling close to me. I thought it was just normal but then I noticed him holding on tight on my shirt. As if holding onto me for dear life. I realized he was having a nightmare.

"Rei? Rei!" I called out trying to wake him up. To my relief, he woke up. His golden eyes wide open full of fear. It was the first time I ever saw him like that. He was afraid. Frightened.

"What's wrong Rei?" I asked in worry. He didn't reply. He just buried his face onto my chest. I could hear him sob. He was crying.

Soon it was morning. I left Rei on the bed to prepare my coffee. The usual morning routine for me. I was expecting myself to be the only one awake but to my surprise Lee was already up. He was by the veranda looking blank. When my coffee was done I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Yeah right" I grunted. I ignored him and drank my coffee.

"Do Rei act weird some times?" he finally asked, still looking blank. He didn't even face me.

"What do you mean?" I ask but he didn't answer. "Rei always acts weird. There's nothing new about it"

"Kai" he called. He looked at me. His eyes contained the same fear Rei had. "Please take care of Rei" he said, almost if he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked sternly. There was something wrong and it involved Rei. I wanted to know. I needed to know. "Tell me" I say. He hesitated for a moment but I glared at him. He sighed then pulled away from me.

"Rei is a half tiger yuokai. Unlike us, he has human blood and that's what makes him special and different from us. We can control the yuokai powers we have because we're pure breeds but Rei…he can't" Lee explained

"And?"

"When his youkai blood awakens…it won't be good. He'll lose all his human emotions and turn to a wild yuokai. He'll destroy everything he touches and kill anyone he sees. That's the danger for all half youkais. There have been several cases of that in our village before that's why they began to forbid us from having intimate affairs with the humans. But Rei's father fell in love with a human. And she bore a new half yuokai. Rei is different from us in a lot of ways. He's much kinder, calmer, more composed, more intelligent and seemed to rise above us all. He was a gift and so was a curse to our village. The day we all fear is the day when he transforms to a youkai…"

I was silent. I listened attentively. My heart throbbed like crazy. Rei losing out of control? It seemed impossible but nothing in this world is impossible. Especially if he's some unique creature.

"Kai, when that time comes, what will you do?" Lee asked me.

What will I do?

I don't know.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

"Kai!" Tala shouted. It snapped me back to reality. "Focus!" he yelled again. I tightened my grip on the spiritual staff. Now, Rei got on all fours. His clothes started to be ripped apart. Stripe tattoos appear on his body and a long white tail sprout from behind him. He was more and more looking like a tiger. Tala, Bryan, Mystel and Brooklyn help me form a five point star around him, trapping him and paralyzing him. He was struggling; trying to break free. He was powerful. His eyes met mine.

Golden wasn't there anymore. It's been turned to a bloody red. It was as if he was ready to pounce on me and slash through my throat to kill me. He didn't recognize me anymore. Lee was right. He would kill anyone he sees.

I remember his words.

* * *

*Flashback*

It's been three days since I found out about Rei's true identity. Lee has also told everyone and asked them to prepare for the worst. Rei sat beside me with his head resting on my shoulders. The night was cold and I hold him tighter. The cherry blossoms showered on the ground. The clouds had no stars but the moon was bright.

"Kai" Rei whispered.

"I thought you were asleep"

"I can't sleep" he said. Then he placed his hand over mine. He held it tight and looked at me. His eyes glistened in the brightness of the moon. They were as beautiful as I remember them. Bright amber stones. Like the gleaming sun. It always brought me warmth.

"When the time comes that I become a youkai, I want you to promise me something" he began. I frowned.

"Rei, we've talked about this. I won't let you become a yuokai. I'll find a way to stop it"

"No Kai. We can't change what has been fated. This is who I am. No matter how much we refuse to accept it, I will become a youkai" he said with a half-smile. He had accepted it. Accepted the fate that awaits him. I look away. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't look at him. But then, he cupped my face in his cold palms and made me look at him again. He touched our foreheads together so our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Promise me Kai. Swear to me" he began. His eyes were closed. I saw tears fall. "You'll kill me" he continued. I wanted to refuse. I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to shout at him and tell him he's an idiot. But I couldn't. I couldn't help but allow my tears betray me as they fell from my eyes. I took Rei to my arms and held him as tight as I possibly could.

"I don't want to…but…I promise…" I barely said it. My voice was cracked. Rei hugged me back, burying his face in my chest. He cried as well. I felt his tears soak my shirt.

*End of flashback*

* * *

io"Why are you doing this Kai? Can't you see how much pain you're giving Rei? Stop it!" Tyson yelled again. Max, Kenny and Hilary were crying. I could hear their loud sobs.

"Shut up you doofus!" I heard Tala shout back still trying to remain in his position, "Do you really think Kai wants this? Do you think **_we_ **want this? It's not like we have a choice damn it! I hate this! I hate hurting Rei like this. But…this is Rei's decision! Damn! Fuck it all!" Tala snapped and cried. It was shocking. It was the first time I saw Tala cry. But why wouldn't he? He was trying to kill one of his friends. Those rare ones who was able to get close to him. Rei was a rare friend to him; one of a kind. And yet, here he was, causing him unbearable pain that will kill him. It was worse than death itself.

"Kai it's time to end this" Brooklyn said who looked just as pained as the others

"Please end Rei's suffering" Mystel begged. His voice cracked.

"Do it now Kai" Bryan said. He wasn't showing it but I'm sure he felt the same way we all did. Rei wasn't his best friend but he was a close friend as well. He may have once tried to kill Rei but he's regretted that. He had already apologized to Rei and did his best to be as kind a possible…which was a fail. He did seem gentler though, because of Rei.

It was always Rei.

He was like the glue that held all of us together.

We would all wake up in the morning and be greeted by his warm smile.

We would get scolded for things that were wrong and mean. Just like what a mother would do to his children if they were naughty.

He calmed us down when tension grew.

He raises our spirits when we're down.

He was our sun.

"You were my everything" I cried. Tears ran down my face. "My world. My life. My heart. I'm sorry Rei" I whisper.

"By the heaven's powers, I command unto thee. Annihilate the evil before me. Zetsu Zai Zen!"

The spiritual staff I held shone with great brightness. Rei's roar echoed throughout the shrine. His roar sounded like a loud cry.

"Disappear from this world…FOREVER!" I commanded. A pillar of light formed from where Rei was trapped and up to the sky. The five pointed star exploded. Everything was covered with a bright white light.

"Rei!" I cried.

The light slowly faded and I saw Rei's figure. He was covered with blood and wounds. His hair was a complete mess and he was half naked. He was standing and yet he seemed unconscious. I called out to him again. He twitched and barely opened his eyes. When he saw me, he smiled.

That warm smile. The smile that I loved. I cried more and ran towards him. He tried to take a step forward but he failed. He was about to fall to the ground but I managed to catch him in my arms. His breathing was low. And slowly, it was fading.

"Rei…" I cried again.

"K-Kai…" he tried to speak but it came out as a weak moan.

"Dai..su..ki…" he said. His voice was broken. And with that finally word, his chest stopped moving. His breath disappeared.

"Rei!" I cried aloud.

_Tiger yuokais have a very special ability that only their kind has. They can regenerate and revive themselves after they die. But for a high price._

* * *

The sun shone through the glass windows of our room. I leaned on the wall with arms crossed over my chest and closed eyes. I open them when I heard the bed creak. I saw them. Bright amber orbs. Long raven hair flowing freely over his shoulders and on his back. Sun-kissed skin. He was awake.

"You're finally awake" I said. I walked over to the bed. He stared at me. Silence.

"Hey Kai, Rei! Time for breakfast!" I heard Hilary call from downstairs.

"C'mon. We shouldn't make the others waiting" I said signaling the Chinese teen to follow me. I turned around and headed for the door.

"Who are you?" Rei asked. I stopped. I knew this would happen. I was prepared. I turned back to look at him and smiled.

"A friend"

_When a tiger youkai dies, he'll be reborn as a new person. All the memories he had from the day he was born will be lost and shall be replaced by new ones._

_**I will love you Rei, always and forever…**_

_***the End***_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**

* * *

Alright! Finished! Sorry if a lil' short. Lol. At least Rei didn't die right? xD And even though Rei doesn't remember him anymore, Kai will continue to love him until the end of time.**

**It seemed pretty easy, Kai and the others could just remake Rei's memories but of course, the feelings won't be the same anymore. It's just like passing by the river the second time won't be the same as passing by it the first time. Why? Because the water that you passed by earlier has already flown away and the water you pass by the second time won't be the same water anymore (kinda redundant lol). I can't explain it much but you get my point. xD**

**Reviews please! Thanks much!**


End file.
